dnd_angel_grovefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Uchiha
King Zero Uchiha is the ruler and founder of Angel Grove. He is one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. History Zero was born in Tethaiala as the prince to King Azazel Uchiha and Queen Reiss Uchiha. He spent most of his time as a boy with his lower class half-elf friend, Mizori, a friendship that his father did not approve of. When Reiss Uchiha was murdered, Zero was devastated. He longed to find his mother's killer, and he left Tethaiala in search of answers. Zero eventually met Gundren Rockseeker, who sent him on a quest to Phandalin to deliver some cargo. It was on this quest that he met Veras Gallandal and Rose. The three ended up getting caught up in an attack on the city lead by a drow woman known as Black Spider. They would eventually track her down to the Forge of Spells and kill her there. When the mayor of Phandalin was found to be traitorous, having sold the city out to Black Spider in exchange for wealth, Zero had him executed for his crimes against the people. From there, Zero founded Angel Grove with Rose as the Talon of the King and Veras as the Hand of the King. Phandalin became the capital of this uprising kingdom. It was during this time that Zero Uchiha found out his mother was murdered by his own father. Struck by grief and vengeance, Zero set out to defeat his father. It was not until nearly one year later that Zero confronted Azazel in the Sword Mountains. They fought, using both their dragon forms and elf forms. Ultimately, Zero was victorious, and he returned his father's body to the crypts in Tethaiala, where he laid him beside the tomb of Reiss Uchiha. Presently, Zero Uchiha is seeking out the Cult of Dragons in order to stop their plans to resurrect the evil dragon god known as Tiamat. Relationships Zero Uchiha is the last in a long line of elves known as the Uchiha Clan. This clan began when Kalru Uchiha mated with the dragon god Tiamat. In doing so, the descendant elves were able to use the Sharingan ''spell at will. Some Uchiha were then able to shapeshift fully into a dragon. Others who rejected this transformation instead were gifted with the ''Mangekyou Sharingan. Zero's parents were Azazel Uchiha and Reiss Uchiha. It is also known that Zero has a cousin somewhere in Faerun. The last information known of this cousin was that he made his dragon transformation, went mad, and flew to the South. No more information is known at this time. Zero is currently married to Queen Annastasia Elizabeth Star Uchiha. Artifacts Bracelet of Friends This artifact is a silver chain bracelet that can hold up to four silver charms on it. When a charm is attuned to the bracelet, Zero can remove it, speak the name of a creature or person whom he knows, and attempt to summon them to his current location. When this attempt is made, the person or creature on the receiving end becomes aware that Zero is trying to summon him or her, and can either refuse or deny this request. This bracelet was enhanced using the Forge of Spells in order to work across different Planes. Shardplate This plate armor is white with blue, glowing florescent crystals embedded into it. While worn, it allows Zero enhanced movement speed and greater strength. Periapt of Wound Closure This small necklace grants Zero the ability to potentially withstand a mortal wound. Bloodletter Zero obtained this artifact in the Doomvault. This artifact appears as a black longsword with red inscription in Abyssal down the blade. When dealing damage to enemies, this blade absorbs some of the blood in a small thin vial. When this vial is full, Zero is able to unleash a potentially devastating attack. Brooch of Shielding This brooch was stolen from Hamun Kost's equipment near the Old Owl Well. If this brooch is worn on a cape, Zero can use his cape to block spells cast at him. Dragon Mask This mask allows for better diplomacy against dragons, as well as the ability to sense invisible nearby creatures. It was discovered in the lair of the ancient black dragon, Al-lashanakutobylas. Gloves of Endless Javelins These gloves allow Zero to conjure Force Javelins at will. Talon This longsword belonged to an ancestor of the Uchiha Clan known as Aldith Uchiha. Legends say he used the sword to kill 1,000 orcs, but fell to 1,001st orc. The sword deals more damage to orcs. Old Artifacts Ring of Three Whispers See main article: Ring of Three Whispers. This artifact is a silver ring with three nondescript gems on the face. When it is un-attuned and is worn by someone who has yet to use it, the three gems light up with a green flame. This ring grants three answers to any question asked of it. However, it is known that one of the three questions will always be a lie. This is determined randomly when the ring is first put on. The ring appears to have some sentience to it, as the user feels a presence approach and touch them. It is also not omniscient, as it has admitted to not knowing the location of Aincrad. The ring was last known to be in the possessions of Elsie Burrilow. Scrolls of Uncertain Provenance This bundle of rough parchment contains scraps of varying shapes and sizes; some appear old and others new. It is bound with a braided cord and secured with a medallion bearing the holy symbol of Wee Jas. The scrolls of uncertain provenance are not spells stored in written form, but collections of death-obsessed writings in an unknown hand. The scrolls are written in nearly every language, ancient and modern, and the text sometimes switches languages within the same sentence. The scrolls were given to Khelben Arunsun to decipher. He was able to learn the renewal pact spell, and cast it on Zero and Anne, bonding their souls together against death. Khelben also believes the scrolls contain other spells and is continuing to investigate. Great Ruby of Kalru This large gem is actually the fossilized heart of Kalru Uchiha. Zero obtained it in a nondescript location in the High Forest. Rose used it to calm Zero's dragon form when it was first obtained. Zero gave the Ruby back to Kalru when he met him in Aincrad. Companions Zero has a number of non-humanoid companions, and plans to amass an army of dragons. Samm A winter wolf Zero met in the frozen caves of a Frost Giant. Zero initially used his Sharingan to get Samm to obey him, but after his brief death, Zero found Samm had grown fond of him, and did not need to be Sharinganed to obey him again. She is, however, still quite hostile to strangers. Paradox A gold pseudodragon Zero hatched from an egg that was obtained in the museum of Neverwinter. Paradox is unable to speak but appears to understand Common and Draconic. Muthserash An adult green dragon, first encountered in her maze in the Northern forests. Muthserash was keeping Laeral Silverhand as her horde and hostage to manipulate Khelben Arunsun to do her bidding as Blackstaff of Waterdeep. Zero put an end to this by Sharinganing Muthserash to follow him and to free Laeral. Eventually, Zero decided to release Muthserash of his Sharingan, but promptly threatened her into his service, insisting he is the dominant dragon and that betrayal would mean certain death. Although Muthserash appears to despise Zero, she has apparently taken his words to heart and obeys Zero's demands. Gillamundra Also known as Venomfang, this young green dragon first encountered Zero in the ruins of Thundertree. They had a brief battle, from which Gillamundra retreated. Zero later encountered her again after obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, and used it to force her into his service. Eventually, Zero also released Gillamundra of his Sharingan, and made the same threats to her that he did to Muthserash. Gillamundra, being much younger and more certain of Zero's strength in comparison to hers, obliged Zero's wishes and follows him obediently. Akatosh Akatosh is a black dragon wyrmling found in the Doomvault and Sharinganed into service to Zero. It also became necessary to Sharingan Akatosh to be friendly toward all inhabitants of Angel Grove after he was found attacking livestock, as well as being hostile toward Zero's other companions. Sauregrun This adult white dragon previously served Azazel Uchiha, and was the only dragon who remained once Azazel had been slain. Sauregrun's primary focus seems to be hunting and protecting the city of Tethaiala. Miirym See main article: ''Miirym. Although almost always taking human form, Miirym is an ancient gold dragon whom Zero met in the tunnels underneath Candlekeep. Miirym officially lives in Aincrad presently, but spends most of her time in Phandalin with Jasdaeruzylym. She has agreed to aid Zero if he truly needs it, but seems to resent the idea of changing into a dragon or engaging in combat in any way. Jasdaeruzylym ''See main article: Jasdaeruzylym. Much like Miirym, Jasdaeruzylym almost always takes a humanoid form: an elf named Jasynn D'rulo. He currently serves as a ranger in the Ranger's Guild, just wishing for a calm, normal life, hiding the fact that he is actually an ancient silver dragon.